


Randomaruko desu-ne!~

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [148]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: All of the landmarks are weeaboo girls for some reason, Anthropomorphised Landmarks, Anti Donald Trump, Crack, Humour, Other, Personified Landmarks, Satire, Sentient Objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: All the world landmarks are personified stereotypical anime girls! And they’re gathered today to carry out an important debate...Who has it worse?





	Randomaruko desu-ne!~

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include as many landmarks as I could, but couldn’t recall that many from memory so there aren’t a lot. I love writing satire like this.

Once a year, the landmarks of the world gather together to restart a great debate that they have all had for millennia. 

Who has it worse?

“People climb me and overload my elevators with their obnoxious noise all the time!” Empire State sama whined, flicking her blonde and brown mixed hair irritably. Pisa-san punched her.

“At least you’re standing up straight!” She yelled, causing Colosseum-chan to run up and slap them both.

“Hey, that’s offensive to round landmarks like me! You’re totally masking my heritage!” Both of them stared at the full-figured monument in annoyance and confusion. Colosseum-chan had been going through a weird phase lately.

“Maybe you should try being a box in the middle of a city. You know how many disrespectful people desecrate my monument every day? Lots. And it hurts every time!” Mademoiselle Arc de Triomphe burst into tears. One of the Inuyasha gates patted her back supportively.

“I hear ya, I hear ya.” She whispered soothingly, internally fuming at how annoying disrespectful tourists could be.

“People keep spitting in me.” Hoover Dam mumbled at the back. Grand Canyon simply nodded in agreement. They were both popular sights for spitting.

“What about me, huh? Three more people died on me this week! I can’t take it anymore! I just want them to stop throwing away their lives to mount me!” Everest-chan screeched. Mount Fuji randomly started crying and rolling around on the floor.

“I wish I wasn’t built by slaves.” Giza-san wistfully whispered, staring off into space.

“I wish I was a cliff, not just four giant heads!” Mount Rushmore dolefully declared, heads in hands.

“I wish I wasn’t the butt of penis jokes!” Eiffel Tower-san moaned, high-fiving London Eye for the awesome innuendos.

“I wish I wasn’t built to resemble a woman’s chest area! And that my pool was a little larger.” Taj Mahal sobbed the first part, then said the second bit with surprising calmness. That’s just the way she was.

“I wish I was the clock, not the bell! Then people would get my name right...” Big Ben said in clipped English tones. He was the only male there.

“I want tourists to stop being so loud. They walk through me with no respect whatsoever for mein ears!” Brandenburg gate-chan echoed. Her ears had never quite been right since the war. Which one? No one really knew.

“Hey, you guys know how Donald Trump is super unpopular?” The White House started. Everyone stopped crying and turned to look at her curiously, “Well, I have to deal with him being inside me nearly every day. That’s right. _Inside_ me.”

A pause. 

Then every single landmark in the room nodded and said something on the lines of, “Okay. You win. Glad I’m not you.” before walking out of the room and leaving the White House to bask in her rather depressing victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Time to sleep! I haven’t been getting much of it lately... Weirdly enough, I’ve been plagued by a lot of dreams about Oswald Cobblepot (from Gotham) alongside a few other random people. It’s really strange...
> 
> Prompt- Personified landmarks having an argument.
> 
> Original Number- 273.


End file.
